X-Men Purple Team/Bethany Pacard
History Early Life Beth's mother got pregnant at the age of fourteen. She never told Beth who her father was due to a dislike for him and she was forced to raise Beth by herself while also attending school. This put great stress on Beth's mother for many years, with her classmates picking on her for being a teenaged mother. This earned her the cruel nickname "Sandra the Slut". Some of the more malicious of the bunch even picked on Sandra for Beth's (what was believed to be) mouth deformity. However, the stress didn't last much longer as during an attack from a group of particularly cruel bullies, Beth's X-gene activated out of stress. The then nine-month-old Beth let out a scream so powerful it temporarily rendered the bullies deaf. After discovering that Sandra's daughter was a mutant, the harassment stopped out of sheer fear of Beth. Sandra also found it far easier to make friends even if most of them were a part of the mutant community. Joining Xavier's School Some years later, Beth herself had aged enough to start attending high school. Due to her mutation, Sandra's friends suggested she let Beth attend Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and, after much convincing, she allowed it. Sadly, Beth's first few days at the school didn't go well, as the more normal-looking students stared at her due to her mouth mutation. This led to her beginning to cover it up constantly, which made the staring stop but then made Beth realize she had a whole other problem. Her grades were constantly coming in at the bottom of the class to the point she had to stay up doing work just to pass her classes. After an incident were she passed out due to lack of sleep, she was sent to a doctor who revealed that Beth was mentally disabled. Beth was forced to start attending the special class of the school and, while originally it was a heavy blow, she began to enjoy it due to the smaller amount of students attending. Originally, the class rotated through different teachers until one day the X-Man Wolverine came in and announced he would be their permanent teacher, asking everyone in the class to stand up and say their names. Appearance Beth is a very short girl with blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair is slightly messy and most if not all of her facial features are very soft and round. She is usually seen wearing a blue hoodie with a black patch/pocket on the stomach, jeans, and white shoes. She also wears a surgical mask to cover up her mutation, which is a monstrous mouth that reveals her incredibly sharp teeth and crimson gums. Personality Beth is very shy and often avoids eye-contact with people. She is a more cowardly member of the team and likes to try and speak to people before attempting to fight them. She doesn't speak very often, usually just making noises, making hand gestures, and purposefully exaggerating her facial expressions in order to communicate. She only speaks when she has to but otherwise the most verbal communication she'll give is a simple "mhmm" or "uh-uh". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology' **'Superpowered Shriek:' Beth's shriek is powerful enough to shatter glass and, from close-range, can be harmful to people who hear it. **'Fangs:' Beth's mouth is a large row of fangs that she covers with a surgical mask. While preferring not to do so, she is able to use her fangs as a weapon, as they are strong enough to pierce people's skin. Abilities *'High Intelligence:' Despite her disabilities, Beth is rather smart for her age. Some believe she would be able to attend regular classes outside of the special class but the thought of this gives her anxiety. *'Hand to Hand Combat (basic):' Beth was trained by Wolverine, one of the greatest fighters in the world. Because of this, she has shown some mild combat abilities. Logan has started making her focus on her legs during training due to her being the fastest of the group. *'Artistry:' Beth is a very talented artist for her age. Her favorite thing to do in order to calm down is to draw in her sketchbook and she often does drawings/paintings for her classmates and teacher. Weaknesses *'Mental Disability:' While her disability is never given a name, it appears to relate to Beth's emotional state. She is prone to anxiety and overthinks things. Her overthinking and anxiety are so great she sometimes becomes anxious wondering whether or not her friends think she's paying attention to them during a conversation. Which, ironically, causes her to not pay attention to the conversation. This fact is what caused her to start attending the special classes in the first place, as she had trouble paying attention to her teachers. Notes & Trivia *Beth's hero name was originally meant to be Kuchisake-Onna but it was decided that it'd be too much of a mouthful. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Comics